


Secrete Santa

by Breteshcorn



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: F/F, christmas vibe, idk how to use tags, lets go lesbains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breteshcorn/pseuds/Breteshcorn
Summary: Ms. Cheery & Unit 919 did the secrete Santa challenge for Christmas ☃️
Relationships: Cadence Blackburn/Morrigan Crow, Hawthorne & Archan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“So any new ideas?” Hawthorne asked as they walked through the Whingeing woods, snowflakes falling prettily behind them.

“No” Morrigan sighed as she watched one of the snowflakes resting in her palm.

Last week, Ms. Cheery had decided to organize a fun game for their unit for Christmas. “It’s called Secrete Santa challenge!” Ms. Cheery exclaimed and beaming at them brightly, excited whispers filled Hometrain as Morrigan sat up straighter from her colorful beanbag on the ground, even Cadence seemed to perk up a bit.

“What’s that?” Morrigan questioned the energetic conductor. “It is a game when members of a group or community are randomly assigned a person to whom they give a gift.” Ms. Cheery explained. “Do we get to write our wish lists Miss?” Archan asked. “ I want a whistling chaser!” Her best friend said hopefully “You know, one of those fireworks that chases you?” Hawthorne added as he saw the slight confusion on her face.

“Yeah.. we’re not giving you that” Francis deadpanned as laughter spread around the train. “Okay just hold your horses, here’s the rules” Ms. Cheery chuckled. “So each of you will pick out a name in random” The conductor said as she pointed at the pink bowl at the corner, “But no wish lists, let see how much do you know each other, and on the last day of school, we’ll open them, sounds good?” The whole unit murmured in agreement as Ms. Cheery handed them the bowl.

Morrigan nervously put her hand in and grabbed a piece of paper ,wonder who I’ll pick, she thought to herself. Morrigan slowly opened and stared at the words.

_**Cadence** _

Morrigan brain paused for a second- “Cadence?”- she glanced over at the brown skin girl who was trying to push Hawthorne away while clutching her paper tight with her other hand, firing insults at the curly haired boy who was trying to take a peek at her paper. “O..k this is not so bad, she’s my best friend, I’ll come up with the best present in no time” The wundersmith thought confidently.

* * *

“Ughh, I don’t know what to writeee ” Morrigan groaned as she crossed out another one. “Who would even want a cactus for Christmas anyway” Morrigan grumbled “ Turns out I still don’t know a lot about her huh” the raven hair sighed as she gazed out at her window, Christmas is near, suddenly the thought of the mesmerist made her feel giddy inside, as if there were tiny butterflies fluttering inside her belly . Shaking her head, Morrigan dropped down dramatically beside Hawthorne on the soft white fur carpet her room had made for them.

“Any ideas?’’

“Do you think Arch would like a kazoo?” Hawthorne asked, his face serious and business-like

“Why would he wants a kazoo?” Said Morrigan trying to hide her smile, they are not supposed to tell who they are gifting the presents to, that’s the whole point of the challenge anyway, but she and Hawthorne have a compromise since they have no clue what to give to the people that they picked.

“Why wouldn’t he want a kazoo?’’

“well-“ Morrigan paused, why wouldn’t anyone wants a kazoo? She asked herself.

“Forget about it, stupid idea anyway” the dragon rider gave out a frustrated sigh as he crumbled the paper and tossed it in the bin. Morrigan immediately felt guilty.

“H-hey it’s not really a bad idea after all!”

” Nah it’s ok, I still got more” Hawthorne said and add more into a new page

“How about you ?”

“Still none” she glanced at her paper “Well there’s a book in Cadence favorite mystery series” she showed it to Hawthorne.

“Oh yeah that, I heard her talked about it all the time, I think she’s waiting for book 4, is it called The Heir?”

“Yeah that, I hope she doesn’t intend to buy it before last day of school” she furrows her brow

“You should ask her like not straight out ask her “ He quickly added before she can disagree “but like low key, ya know? Don’t let her find out about it, just be casual”

Morrigan made a face “You know I’m bad at that”

“And that’s why I’m here to help you, just chill” he shot her a mischievous grin.

“Thanks” Morrigan whisper as she gave him a grateful smile, I hope this will end well, she looked at her paper and formed a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made up about the whole cadence's fav book series so heh

“H-hey Cadence!” Morrigan stopped and panted a bit from running

“Hey” Cadence smiled “Wanna go get lunch?”

“Uh-h yeah” Morrigan smiled back, still a bit breathless

“Oh, here’s your book back” The raven hair girl said as she handed her friend the book “Its’s good, Kara was so cool! But the ending though ughh”

“Ye I know what you mean, I don’t like cliffhangers sometimes” cadence chuckled

“Soo when are you going to get book 4? Is it going to come out this Saturday?” Morrigan asked casually, sneaking glances behind her to where Hawthorne was hiding behind a pillar, giving her thumbs up.

“Yeah but I’m just gonna wait for a few weeks, not in the mood to push through a bunch of strangers in a bookstore “ Cadence said, her face scrunched up resentfully

“So like uh before the last day of school?” the wundersmith asked, she turned around a bit to see Hawthorne shaking his head violently.

“Maybe.. Why did you ask?” the warm brown skin girl asked as she eyed Morrigan skeptically

“U-h uh N-No reason at all! Heh I was just wondering” she stammered and winced when Hawthorne shot her a disappointing look. She looked back at Cadence and held her breath.

“Ok” Cadence shrugged and continue walking with Morrigan and Hawthorne trailing behind her

* * *

“She knows” Hawthorne deadpanned as they walked to the nearest bookstore at about 5 or 6 a.m, their smoky breath swirling in the cold, fresh air.

“No she doesn’t” Morrigan paused before added “ maybe”. “Hopefully” she thought

“Anyways it’s all in the past now” Hawthorne smirked and pointed at the crowd waiting outside the bookshop for the new book

“Ready?”

Morrigan gave the crowd a devastating look, this is definitely not how she wanted to do at a Saturday morning, _for Cadence_ , Morrigan thought

“Ready” she said with renew determination

* * *

“We totally nailed it!” Hawthorne exclaimed, flopping down on the bed beside Morrigan.

“Finally” she looked at the book, they had fought and pushed for nearly an hour in the shop

“what’s that” She eyed at the big box beside Hawthorne

“Oh it’s just a little gift for Arch” He smiled mischievously

Morrigan nodded looking at the book again, _I need something more_ , she thought

* * *

“does it look ok?” Morrigan asked Martha as she showed the maid the present she just wrapped

“It looks wonderful miss Morrigan”

Well, it’s not perfect but It’ll do, she thought

Morrigan gazed at her fox scarf that she received from her first Christmas in Nevermoor, _good times_ , she smiled, suddenly a new idea popped in her head.

“Say Martha, do you know how to knit?”

* * *

The last day of school has finally arrived, her eyes a bit dark of the lack of sleep.

“You guys must be real busy huh” Cadence teased, pointed at Hawthorne who look same as her, except his hands were covered in glue and some tapes

“Shut up” she playfully shove Cadence shoulder and the mesmerist made a dumb face. Morrigan smiled back and look around at her unit, everyone seems to be somewhat nervous and/or tried to act casual, she couldn’t help but notice the enormous present Thaddea was carrying, it was almost as big as her body.

Morrigan looked down and saw a present with purple wrapper and black ribbon poking out from Cadence’s bag. “Maybe it’s for Lam” she thought, Cadence had been talking to lam a lot these day, probably trying to figure out what to give her. Morrigan couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment, “what is wrong with me?’’ she shook her head and gave a frustrated sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Cadence asked, her face slightly concerned

Before Morrigan could reply, the sound of Hometrain rumbled through the station like a grumpy dragon awakening from its sleep, soon later they could she Ms. Cheery waving them in. “last day kids!” she shouted happily.

Hometrain was as cozy and warm as ever, there were hot, delicious cocoa mugs waiting for them on the table.

“Everyone have a drink and put your gifts on the table” Ms. Cheery instructed them

Morrigan took a sip and chew at the soft marshmallow as she settled herself comfortably between Cadence and Hawthorne

After everyone have finished putting the gifts on the table, Ms. Cheery gave them some sweets and cookies, “Well what are you waiting for? Find yours and open them!”

The whole unit jolted and began to find their presents, Morrigan grabbed the one nearest to her ,a big blue gift, it says Hawthorne though, she read the card above it and passed it to her friend. Somehow, Cadence’s one seemed to pull her in, she slowly pulled the present towards her, “wait, it says my name here!” Morrigan smiled brightly as she opened her gift, she could feel the mesmerist eyes watching her every move.

The wundersmith gasped in delight as she stared at her gift in awe. Inside the box, was a cute black beanie with cat ears and big golden eyes, a notebook with a soft blue knitted cover with a stitched crow spreading its wing, and a red bracelet with small little charms like a four-leaves clover and cats.

“Did she made this all by herself?” Morrigan thought admiring them, suddenly felt self-conscious about her work, she glanced at Cadence who has already opened her gift and was holding the orange fox scarf that Morrigan made, Cadence made a soft small smile and turned around to face Morrigan who quickly turned away, trying to hide the enormous blush on her face.

“Before you say anything, I love this scarf Morrigan, it’s beautiful, I didn’t know you can knit” Cadence said, her voice soft and giving the panicking dark hair girl a reassuring smile.

“Y-you do?” Morrigan asked her hope filled in her voice, Cadence nodded

“Thanks to Martha, she helped me with some of it, well most of it” Morrigan admitted, Cadence barked out a laugh

“Yours is so pretty though, better than mine, did you made them all by yourself?” Morrigan asked, putting the beanie on her head, it fits perfectly.

“ye-yeah, my grandma helped me with some of them too” said Candence looking somewhat flustered

“Are these good luck charms?” Morrigan asked, holding the bracelet out

“Yeah, well I heard you called yourself bad luck like once or twice so I just thought that, um you might need some good luck tokens” Cadence said, looking awkward and tried to avoid looking Morrigan in the eyes

“I know its stupid but-“

Morrigan cut her off with a big hug, resting her chin on Cadence’s shoulder

“Thank you so much” she whispered

“N-no prob” Cadence stuttered, she could feel hundreds of tiny colorful fireworks exploding in her stomach, This is fine, Cadence thought as she slowly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, very fine

The rest of the unit have already opened their gifts, Hawthorne got a giant chocolate cake with green icing and a big detailed scarlet dragon on top of it, definitely by Franicis, and was running around holding the cake above his head and making weird dragon noises. Arch received a beautiful music box with a guy playing the violin inside in which Hawthorne proudly claim that it was from him. Lam got a soft lavender dress with fluffy white fur lining on the dress from Arch. Thaddea got a new dragon skin boxing gloves from Lam which she uses to threaten to punch Hawthorne if he came any closer. Anah got a giant fluffy brown bear with warm chocolate eyes and a red bowtie from Thaddea, that explain the enormous present. Mahir receive a book about elf language from Anah, and he gave Francis a blue-pink apron that said “ Kiss the chef” in bold dark pink color.

“hahah, very funny you guys” Franicis said sarcastically as they busted into laughter

“Speaking of presents, I knew you were going to give me that book by the way” cadence said smirking at her

“y-you knew?”

“Yeah, I mean you’re a terrible liar” cadence giggled

“Shut up” Morrigan pouted, playfully kicking her friend in the leg as they both broke down in a laughing fit.

After that, they shared Hawthorne’s cake, drank cocoa and chat about everything, Morrigan sighed in content, resting her head on Cadence shoulder, Best Christmas ever, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic and also English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes and weird sentences, but thanks for reading my fic. Happy New Year!


End file.
